


The Weight on Her Chest

by corotid



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corotid/pseuds/corotid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole tries to help Lavellan get over her pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight on Her Chest

It had been days since he left. The pain in her chest grew with each passing hour, Cole could feel it. He wanted to take the pain away, he even begged her to let him, but each time she refused. 

Still, Cole followed her everywhere. 

He could feel the weight on her chest, never lifting. He could feel the burning in her eyes when she held back the tears. But still, she refused to let Cole help. 

He followed her, day in and day out. She spent most of her time in the study, staring at the murals for hours. Cole would listen

“He wouldn't have left without some sort of goodbye” 

The same thought ran through her head, yet each day she found no answers. 

Cole would keep watch over her as she slept, something that occurred more and more often. She would sneak out to the alchemist to find remedies to help her sleep. Everyone assumed she was having trouble sleeping but Cole knew.

She searched the fade, desperate to find him. 

Each morning she woke with disappointment in her eyes.

Finally, Cole became so frustrated with her prolonged suffering he decided to ask

“Why do you put yourself through the pain when I can take it away?”

It was the first time Cole had seen her crack a smile in a week. 

“The pain reminds me what I felt was real.”


End file.
